We are alike
by AmberBreath
Summary: Kyo run away after a fight with Yuki,rejected and humiliated. He meets Kasanoda,who takes him under his wing and show him love and acceptance


If you ppl don't like yaoi, well don't read and don't flame please. I do no own Fruit Basket or Ouran High School Host Club

Please enjoy.

We are alike

Chapter 1

It was raining, raining on a poor Kyo Sohma, who unfortunately hated the rain. Not only that, he was soaking wet from walking under it. He had a fight with Yuki, once again, but over Tohru this time. Kyo felt rejected and humiliated. She had chosen Yuki over him. His heart was aching. He kept struggling to win in a battle against Yuki, to win his freedom, but now it was out of reach. But who would care if he was closed up, Tohru? No she had Yuki now; she didn't need him, not anymore. He had to admit it to himself; he was going to get caged, like the beast that he was and was to never be free again. He lifted his head and looked at the sky with his sorrowful crimson eyes, silently asking why god hated him so much. He continued on his way, his head hung low, his wet orange hair hiding his eyes. He was so deep in his thought that he collided with someone, that he hoped wasn't a girl. He looked up at the person, about to make a rude remark but when he saw the cold look in the person eyes, he shrunk back; he had plenty of fight today. The person was a guy with blood red hair with caramel eyes.

-You ok? Kyo was surprised that the question came from the guy infront him. All he did was nodded and stared at his feet. Suddenly, he didn't felt the rain batter on his body anymore. He looked up and saw that the guy was holding his umbrella above his head. Then Kyo understood. Despise his cold stare, this guy was a nice guy, he was just misunderstood, like he was. The red head smiled at him lightly and Kyo couldn't help himself but smile back.

- Why are you out here without an umbrella? Do you have anywhere to stay? The guy asked in concern.

- Not exactly, I ran away. He half lied; it was true that he ran away. The guy looked at him in surprise.

- I-I could shelter you, until you decided to go back to your home. The guy said kind of nervous. It was Kyo's turn to look surprised. He nodded lightly, not finding the words.

-I'm Ritsu Kasanoda by the way.

-Kyo Sohma. Kasanoda felt his eyes widen. He had heard from the Sohma family by his father. They were a strong and powerful clan. They started to walk toward his house and by the time they got there the rain had stopped and Kyo felt less depressed then earlier. Kasanoda opened the doors and Kyo saw a long line of men, who welcomed Kasanoda, bowed. Not far from them, a blond haired man stood with a broom in his hand.

-Welcome back young master, I see you brought a guess with you.

- I would like you to prepare a room for him. He demanded gently while walking passes him with Kyo.

Later that night, Kyo's room was shown to him. He felt accepted amongst this group of people. He was grateful that there were only men there, except for Kasanoda's mother. Kasanoda had lent him a pyj who was a bit big at the length, since Kasanoda was taller then him, but he slipped them on anyway. He was about to put on his shirt when Kasanoda came in.

Kasanoda pov

He went into Kyo's room to ask him if the pyj fitted him and stopped dead into his track. The orange headed young man had a built body, muscles rippling as he tried to put on the shirt that he gave him. When it was finally on, it was perfectly outlining his muscles. He decided to break the silence.

-D-does it fit you? He asked nervously, his legs were starting to shake. Kyo turned around quickly, even though he had heard him coming.

- The pants are a bit long but it's ok. Was the answer of the crimson eyed beauty?

*Mah!!!?? Beauty* Kasanoda thought panicked. The said beauty sat down on the floor. He looked sad though. The red haired young man sat down beside him.

-Hey y-you alright? He asked concerned.

Kyo pov

He was slightly surprised by the red head's concern, but couldn't hold everything in anymore, so he spilled, both words and tears. He told him everything (well except for the curse of course) as Kasanoda rubbed his back a little awkwardly and listened to everything he said. After, he got up, the clear intention to go mope on the house's roof. Kasanoda caught his wrist but the neko slipped and collided with the red headed high schooler and they both fell to the floor with a huff, Kyo ontop of Kasanoda. He winced and supported himself on his arms and looked down at Kasanoda. The boy was staring at him with his caramel eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

Kasanoda pov

He could feel his heart throb into his chest and he gulped, hesitantly reaching and cupped his cheek softly. Kyo's eyes widened, but then softened. He leaned eagerly into the touch, putting a hand over the hand on his cheek. He casted his crimson eyes on Kasanoda's face. His eyes clearly screamed acceptance and seeked affection. Kasanoda settled his second hand on the orange headed beauty's cheek. His heart was throbbing faster and he felt like he was sweating. After what Kyo told him, he misunderstood, just like he was, they were alike in a way. But he knew Kyo was in more pain then he was, much more.

He slowly ran a thumb over Kyo's bottom lip, feeling the softness of it. He gulped and gained the courage to bring him down, into a kiss.

Kyo pov

He was more then surprised to have his first kiss taken by a boy, but he was pleasantly surprised perhaps. Was Kasanoda his source of acceptance, would he take his pain way, all those years passed unloved were over?

He kissed back, relaxing against the other boy body. The hands on his cheeks traveled to his hair and back. He sighed contently and deepened the kiss, feel more of the other boy's soft lips. One hand was still in his hair and the other was resting on his waist, massaging softly, making pleasant shivers run up and down his spine. He felt a moist tongue prod at his bottom lip, which he granted access gladly. The wet muscle went all around his mouth, not leaving one place unexplored. It went over his tongue and they suddenly battled for dominance. But Kyo willed himself to let Kasanoda take control. The kiss soon ended, both leaving them to gasp for breath.

-Do you believe in love at first sight?

- I didn't before but I do now. He said nuzzling the red head shirt, purring lowly, leaving Kasanoda both surprised and content.

Kasanoda pov

He watched his now lover, slowly fall asleep on his chest, a purr like noise rumbling from his chest. He reached out for a blanket and draped it over their forms and Kasanoda eventually found sleep too.

Hope you liked it 

Sorry for the slight ooc If there was any.


End file.
